The Badger in Red
by Sleeping Dragon2333
Summary: It was ironic, she had found herself being reborn as Harry Potter twin sister and she didn't even pay attention to the series. Despite this though, she was willing to dedicate herself in protecting her new twin brother at all cost. Uniting all four houses of Hogwarts though wasn't apart of the equation.
1. Rebirth

The Bagder in Red

Summary: It was ironic, she had found herself being reborn as Harry Potter twin sister and she didn't even pay attention to the series. Despite this though, she was willing to dedicate herself in protecting her new twin brother at all cost. Uniting all four houses of Hogwarts though wasn't apart of the equation, it just kind of happened, never the less, she will prove that she is a force to be reckon with when her love ones are threaten.

Disclaimed: I do not own the cover picture or the Harry Potter characters, however I do own my OC.

Note: For those that don't know, this is a rewritten version of my story, "The Childern Who Lived."

Pairing: Mostly cannon.

* * *

Quote: Dear brother of mime, no matter what life throws at you. I've always got your back. -by Unknown

.

.

.

* * *

Reincarnated is the belief that the soul never dies, it's the belief that the soul lives on and it's only the body that becomes weak, old and fades away with time. If one were to meet the girl, with the dark red hair and the hazel eyes, one would only see her as Vanessa Lilly Potter, fraternal twin to Harry James Potter and the only daughter to the late James and Lilly Potter. What one would fail to notice, is that this isn't Vanessa Potter first life, it isn't her time, her life was never meant to exist here and this isn't even her world.

See in one world, after an earthquake had burrowed her alive under buildings that had fallen down on top of her, her old name and her old body had breathe her last, trying to save herself and free herself from a sea of panic people. It's here, when the daughter of the Potter family had open her eyes for the first time and breathe her first taste of air, it's in this world where she's thrown into chaos, war and darkness, but most importantly a world fill with magic.

* * *

She remembers hearing voices, feeling numb and looking over the darkness around her, she remembers spinning downwards like being in a never-ending water slide and that's when, she hears it - the sound of crying. It's here, where her mind has trouble figuring out the puzzle that started to form in her mind, her vision is bluer which to her is strange, since her vision was once fine and then there's the people, appearing over her and able to pick her up with ease. Her mind starts to panic at that idea, because it suddenly jumps to the conclusion that these people are giants, but then she's brought back to her body.

A body she knows that should not be her's, but yet it is.

She doesn't remember her arms being cubby or her fingers being small and tiny, she doesn't remember that her legs are also small and cubby. This is not her body, she may have been short, but this was just ridiculous and then suddenly, she finds herself right up in front of a man face with dark raven hair and all she could think about, is her personal bubble. She's trying to tell the stranger to get lost and walk the other way, but frowns as the only words that exist her mouth is babbling sound and he laughs.

"James there wonderful."

"I know Lilly. Twins, can you believe that. Fraternal, I can see it now, one will look just like me and the other will look just like you."

She hears laughter and the pair continue to talk, more voices are heard, but she doesn't pay attention to them, her mind was still trying to work out, where she was and what had just happen. That's when she notices, her hands were small and cubby, her old hands were long, skinny and bony, not small and cubby, she pinches herself and her skin felt fresh and soft, her skin was dry, from working in the sun for as long as she has.

"The boy is going to, be Harry. Harry James Potter."

Harry James Potter, where has she heard that name before? She can't help, but wonder, was it soap, some kind of paint, maybe a dog.

"James I thought we talk about naming him, Series the second."

She hears a snort.

"No Padfoot. You get to be a godfather to both, there for one of them do not get you're name."

"Aw."

"And Vanessa," Lilly said.

"Really? Harry and Hope have more of a ring to it. Vanessa seems kind of odd."

"Black, there my children."

"She does make a good point Padfoot. Beside I like Vanessa, not to long and not to short. Vanessa Lilly Potter."

* * *

It takes a while until it had all sink in and click and when, she does come to terms with what she is experiencing, it was too late to do anything about it. She heard yelling, Lilly holding them both her mother back close to the door, tears running down her cheeks and mumbling words that she not even listening to, her brother is slightly crying beside her, clinging onto her shoulder.

"You take care of your brother Vanessa," she hears.

Placed into the crib and footsteps are heard the door slams open and that's when, her theory is no longer a theory, but a fact.

Her eyes widen, as voices are raised, green light flashes before her eyes and this life time mother, flops to the ground like a puppet without its strings. Harry isn't crying, he just stares in shock, fresh tears like her's running down his cheeks, Voldemort calls out the spell and green light is seen, she closes her eyes, but then the man is gone, her father is dead and her mother is as well. Leaving alone two, now orphaned children alone inside a destroy house, her parents are dead.

* * *

She hears adults talking around her, but her mind is just to tried to care, she to tired, Harry already asleep she knows otherwise he would have cried and the next time, she was up. It's in a dark room and Harry crying again, but she's too small to comfort him and clinging on his shoulders, isn't doing much. She knows where she is, she knows and she doesn't like it.

An outside wouldn't have been able to see the problem, because an outside would have belonged here in this world, but she was not from this world. She comes from a different time, different place and a different life. She was average, she worked in an old book store that rarely got customers, had friends had a high school education and the only daughter to a neglectful mother and a father that tried to hard, ending up drinking his worries away and yet despite all this, she turned out to be an a-okay civilian.

But now she's here, where a world that was only known as fiction just may, be true and she's going to be, right in the heart of it.

Want to know why?

Because her new sibling, happens to be god dam, Harry James Potter. He was the main character the hero of the book to solve the world problems, his name was literary on the front page.

It was ironic and she wanted to laugh, because you see there's one small, an't size problem. She never paid attention to the series, yep a franchise so big, that has its own movie series and games, its books known around the globe and she never paid attention towards the series.

Which was hard to do, in her time she remember the movies being on almost once a mouth and often being re-played, over and over again. It was hard to truly avoided in not knowing anything at all, she's seen small parts here and there, never the start, the middle if she gave up on finding something different, but normally and always the last two minutes, before the credits starts rolling, as she waited for the next movie.

Don't even get her started on the books, being force to read whatever poor book that was fringed at her way, by her old, Harry Potter fan girl best friend, she only manged the first three chapters didn't even get to read the rest of the sorting hat.

Then there's another problem, she's never had a sibling, sure her best friends had siblings, but she was an only child and as the sound of Harry, loud crying her eyes widen like saucepan with one question, ringing through her mind. How the hell do you look after a sibling?

* * *

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Out of everything that happens in the Harry Potter series that, she is awear of, this is the line she remembers the most, the very first line that pops up. After all Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Vanessa Potter the niece of Mr and Mrs Dursely, would like to say that normal was far out of their league and beach ball son, that they called a child, because Mr and Mrs Dursley were not at all normal.

Vanessa and Harry are five now, five where they started cooking and looking after the garden out the back, with small amount of food and water, Vanessa and Harry are five, where they live in the cupboard under the stairs. Both Potter twins have to take turns in sleeping on the floor, because it's not big enough for two people, both Potter twins are wearing Dudley over-size second-hand clothes and Vanessa looks more, like a boy then a girl.

Her dark-red hair, is cut short the same length as Harry, because Petunia doesn't want to see red hair around the place.

They also often find themselves staring from the cupboard door frame, looking over as Petunia fixes her son clothes and Dudley with a smug of a smile, once done their Aunt often leaves and Dudley turns to them with an evil grin, rudely slamming the door in front of their faces and his laughter is heard behind. Both crash into the nearest wall and Harry is fixing his glasses that have slide of his noise and Vanessa is quick to stand, glaring and hoping the place will burn down.

"Why are we treated like this?" Harry often asked and she turns around with a gently smile.

"There afraid and fear makes people do, funny things."

Harry doesn't ask anymore questions, but he cries when Vanessa opening hugs him and hum a soft melody.

At six years of age, Vanessa has new clothes, because an old woman lives down the road believes in very old tradition and doesn't like to see, young women wearing men clothes. Petunia doesn't get her anything special instead it's a second-hand, light, blue, long-sleeved dress and from now on, she's allowed to grow out her hair, because the old woman had also mentioned her hair as well.

At age of seven, Vanessa finally snaps, sick of, "Potter hunting," by Dudley little gang, she cause a bleeding noise and buries eyes, while covering Harry ears and saying words that no child, should no and Dudley been afraid of her ever since. Especially when she puts on a far to force, sweet smile on her lips and aims her stare at him. Dudley also learns from that day on to, respected the women around him..

She finds herself learning the skill of lock-picking, sneaking around the Dursley kitchen in the dead of night, to sneak in food that they wouldn't notice and water bottles from the fridge. She takes one of their tourches from under their noses and turn it on at pass mid-night, just to use shadow puppets and tell her brother stories. Some from her old life experience and even stories that don't exist in this world. She convinces Harry to save, what ever money they find and before school starts by small lunches or sweets from the local shops.

School was still the same, as she remembers, she wished she was in high school though or at least already in Hogwarts, starting over again wasn't at all crack up to be. She knows, she should play dumb and act her ages, but there was no point hiding it anyway, the Dursley wouldn't care, how she knew words that other children don't, she could answer the simple maths questions that most need time to learn.

In the mean time though, she helps Harry when she can, she teachers the things the Dursley are meant to teach, but neglect this cause. She tries to make cleaning more fun, despite her Aunt breathing down their neck most of the time and she taught him how to catch a ball and how to throw one, when they were at school. If Dudley forces her to do his homework for, she tells him off and tries to convinced him, she will help, if he doesn't order it about (sometimes, it's like pulling teeth with him.)

She helps other children, when the teachers aren't looking. Some don't mind, some are grateful, others don't care less and some think, she's a know it all and not worth a second of their time. Vanessa paid them no mind and in a way a, bit sad that people still don't go near Harry, but thet will be okay, they have each other to look out for.

Being reborn was neither a cursed or a gift, but she'll make it work despite this life time not being much better.

However that's okay, becuase in this life, she has something to hang onto, something new and unfamiliar, but much like the life she was given. She will make it work.

Even if the other students had often left them alone, those who want to bully the dark raven hair kid, with the green eyes, name Harry Potter know better. Other wise the girl with the dark-red hair will come after you, with fury and vengeance and her name is, Vanessa Potter.

* * *

I would also like to say thank you to, everyone who had support the first version.

Reviews are appreciate...

Next time: Dudley can't help and think, his birthday has been ruined, Harry pretty sure that snake could understand him and his sister, Vanessa wondering if Vernon Dursley is having a midlife crisis. All in all, it's a pretty normal week for the Dursley's.


	2. To Mr and Miss Potter

Quote: The truth is, there is no such thing as, "normal," there are just a series of spectrums on which all fall and how, "normal," we are is largely determined by how well our strenghts and weaknesses match the social norms of the times we live in. - R. Boyce

.

.

.

* * *

At ten years old, both Potter children are rudely woken by the loud knock and a shout from Petunia to hurry up and make breakfast. Of course this wasn't any day, it was Dudley birthday and everything had to be perfect in the eyes of Aunt Petunia, granted they were already wide awake thanks to Dudley hopping down the stairs. Breakfast is done and made, working around all the presents, just for Dudley is a bit tricky to move around, because either child isn't allow to touch them so they won't be in the road. Vanessa can't help and winch at the spoiled kid Dudley is.

"Thirty six," Dudley said, his eyes going between his mother and father.

Vanessa wants to comment about how, Dudley can actually count, but holds her tone as Harry is given him his own glare to keep her mouth shut. Petunia had manged to claim her only child down with a promise of two more presents and told him, he had forgotten about his Aunt Marge is a gift.

Breakfast is a normal affair, Vernon reading the newspaper and drinking, his morning coffer, Petunia had finished her meal and was already talking on the phone. Both Potter twins got the left-overs and when Dudley thought Vanessa wasn't looking, he would snatch Harry food away, before nervously placing it back on Harry plate and give his little cousin a gently pat on the back, once Vanessa eyes trailed over his way.

"Bad news Vernon," Petunia said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take the twins."

Mrs Figg's was a character that Vanessa doesn't remember being mentioned, but must have, after all she normally takes care of both Potter children when the Dursley gone away. Harry held a small dislike for Mrs Figg's home, Vanessa on the other hand didn't mind it, she just wished it doesn't have a tenders in smelling of cabbage, she enjoyed the cats though. Always being an animal lover in her past life, she was able to make most of Mrs Figgs cats around Vanessa comfortable, Harry thought she was starting to get Mrs Figgs craziness.

"Now what?" Petunia questioned.

Petunia and Vernon exchanged a couple of names, but most of those people either hater the Potter children or were somewhere around the globe.

"Oh Vernon, we can't take them. We promised Dudley, you know how he fears the girl."

Harry arched an eye brow, as right on cue Dudley had turned his head away from the TV and looked up, Vanessa waved and smile towards their cousin. He let out squeal and leaped over behind the couch, hiding himself completely and only, his eyes are noticable. Vanessa had come up with a theory that Dudley over- reactions, just to see the pair in trouble from his mother, but Vanessa holds no regret for punching him in the face, leaving a bleeding noise and a bruise eye.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," Petunia said.

"I'm sure Mrs Polkiss will understand," Vernon told her.

With a glare sent towards the Potter children, Petunia was dialling away and thus the Potter twins had found themselves, being hurried off into the car. As Vanessa found herself sitting bewteen the two boys, Dudley Dursley had realized that, his birthday was just ruined.

* * *

The car trip silent, Dudley trying his best to inch away from Vanessa and Vanessa having too much fun, smiling at him and then there's the traffic that caused Vernon to beep, his horn and yell, "hurry up," every now and again.

"I had a dream last night," she blinks and turns her attention to her twin. Only to glare at Dudley again, if he was trying to get himself comfortable.

"That's nice Harry," she said to her twin. "What was it about? It must have been a good dream, otherwise you would have mentioned the green light again."

Who knew the Harry Potter, had so many nightmares about that night? Of cause, it was never in fully details, as he would only remember his mother screaming, laughing and then a flash of green light, before waking up crying and only claiming down, as she would hum a song to, him in the middle of the night and only sang it louder, if Vernon came down bashing on the door.

"It was a nice dream," he said back. "About a flying motorbike."

"Oh how lovely, flying motorbike. That sounds like a lot fun," she encourages.

But than Vernon was heard, "Motorbikes don't fly!"

"Anything possible in dreams Uncle," she counters. "Do you wish to hear mime?"

Vernon mumbles something unheard of and turns his head back towards the road.

"I dreamt of school, far, far, far away from here."

Deep down, she was really wishing for Hogwarts and her letter, so she can remove her brother from this place and give him a sense of freedom.

The traffic starts to move and so does the car, she sighs when they get to the zoo.

* * *

Piers Polkiss is Dudley Dursley best friend, everyone in school knows that and everyone in school also knows that, he did not like the Potter twins, he believe his friend when Dudley had told them that, they were both freaks and they were in Piers opinion.

Harry was fun to pick on, when he wasn't near his sister and Piers did not at all like the red-headed girl. Mainly because she had a habit of sneering, if anyone of Dudley friends had come close to her brother or other times, where she had pick pocketed from the teachers draws a packer of water balloons, which she then had filled up and made Piers and Dudley the laughing-stock of the school.

Vanessa had also done another thing today while at the zoo, that made her on his top ten most dislike people. He had happily brought a green balloon and when Dudley parents weren't looking, she must have found something small and shape, because that said balloon had pope. However the worst was let to come, as Dudley and Piers had left the Boa Constrictor claiming that it was boring, but one of the Potter's had gotten the snake to move and against better judgment. Dudley thought it would be a good idea to see the snake, pushing both Potter children out-of-the-way.

Now Piers wasn't a genius, he knows that, but what he also knows, he's pretty sure glass can't vanish out of thin air and maybe, if he wasn't thinking about the likely possibility of vanishing glass, then he probably would have seen the snake move about and leave the area.

He did however hear his best friend scream like a girl and the sound of laughter from beside him. He turns upwards and frowns, Vanessa Potter was laughing from behind the glass, clutching her stomach at least Harry had the decency to look bit worry. Piers could only frown as his best friend was screaming and banging on the glass and the Dursley going frantic with worry and panic, this was why, he hated Vanessa Lilly Potter.

* * *

The letters arrive, just as she hopes.

Mr H. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4. Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey.

Miss V. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4. Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey.

Drama also follows and the next thing, she knows after Vernon declares that there going away from here, Vanessa doesn't hear him though her eyes staring in awe at the sight of dozen of letters flowing inside of the house and falling like snow.

* * *

As the days went on and the letters kept coming, Vanessa watched on as Harry and Vernon fought over the two letters, other letters had arrived were thrown away, others were burnt and soon the overwhelming rain of letters had come inside the Dursley. In hindsight, Vanessa would have laughed to herself watching the Dursley travel around London to escape the never-ending letters, now yes, Vanessa could have seek the twins mail when the Dursley weren't looking. However not being a big Harry Potter fan back in the day, Vanessa had her doubts what would have happened.

She wonder if Hagrid still was expect to pick Harry up or maybe even McGonagall would visit them and then the ridiculous idea of the Wiizarding world, believing both Potter children could take care of themselves.

So no Vanessa allow the letters to go by how they were meant to, she was starting to doubt her idea. After all it lead them to an old shack, with the ocean waves, heard crashing against the rocks, the wind blowing and the storm outside. Dudley was already asleep and the Dursely were upstairs, Harry was drawing a birthday cake in the sand and Vanessa was leaning her head in her hands and staring at the wooden ceiling.

"Maybe Uncle going through a midlife crisis," she wonders out loud.

Harry blinks, but doesn't stop drawing the finishing touches of the cake in the dirt.

"Why would you think Uncle Vernon going through a midlife c-crise?" he raised an eye brow. "What is a midlife crisis sis?"

"A midlife crisis Harry, is a term referring to a critical phase in human development during the forties to early sixties or a loss of self-confidence and feeling of anxiety or disappointment." Her eyes narrowed. "Either that or Uncle just gone mad. Look on the bright side, because of the letters, we got a bedroom."

Both Potter children had found themselves with Dudley second bedroom on the first days the letters had arrived, the Dursley had fear someone knew about their living conditions, told them that they were too big to live in the cupboard anymore.

They were force to clean whatever state Dudley had left the room in and throw out all the things, he no longer needed, Dudley on the other hand thought that was a horrible idea. Because anything they asked to throw out was reward with a scream and a rant, saying he still needed that or this, despite the technology in that room being broken or the toys missing parts.

Vernon and Petunia had then went bed shopping, looking for second-hand beds. There wasn't much room in what used to be Dudley second bedroom, but Vanessa had been using an old trick her father did, for her mother and that was, day by day throw something that they wouldn't notice it missing - so far it was working. It also helped, when Dudley had seem to have forgotten about anything he once owned, Harry still kept some things, that could be use or save.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Harry said. "We have ten seconds until we turn eleven."

Vanessa smiled despite deep down, she was sarcastically cheering herself for once again turning eleven, she had then shivers at the idea of going through puberty once more. She wasn't looking forward to it. As Harry counted down, she turn to Dudley and notice, his eye were open, he quickly closed it as she hadn't notice.

"Want to celebrate our birthday Dee, today special sand cake. Last year was mud pie," she taunts.

"Leave me alone," he mumbles.

Despite knowing about the bang that was about to happen, Vanessa had jump along with the other two boys. Hagird had wished the twins both a happy birthday and given them two cakes and thus a long and waited story about Lilly and James unfold.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciate ...

Next time: Malfoy doesn't like, his new nickname, Ron thinks Harry sister might be a bit loopy, Neville keeps losing his toad and Percy is telling his brothers for the last time that, he does not have fans.


	3. Malfoys, Hedwigs Weasley and Neville

Note: For concern readers, I don't know what brought it on, but there will, not be any bashing in this story.

Thank you for those who are supporting this story with a fav, a follow and a review.

* * *

Quote: Nobody can change a person, but someone can be the reason for a person to change. - by unknown.

.

.

.

* * *

Diagon Alley was just as amazing, as it was in the movies, people from all ages buzzed about, walking in small groups or pairs, owls were show cased, kids staring at the window shop with awe at the sight of the lasted broom and even items moving on their own, inside the small window shops. Vanessa was just as amazed, as Harry was, making the trip to Leaky Cauldron something, she could forgive.

Frame was something, she never wanted even in her old life, she always thought frame was a curse and not a gift. She flinched mentally, as all the people inside the Leaky Cauldron had surrounded her and her brother, she just smiled and wave, allowed Harry to talk, as she would nod along with whatever someone would say to her. While all the same time, glaring at Hagrid, she had to hold all her will power and not kick Quirrell in the knee.

As she walked the roads of Diagon alley, half listening to Harry questioning Hagrid, her mind went back to her old life and what she knew about the series of Harry Potter.

Yes, she wasn't a Potter head and only did read three chapters from the Philosopher Stone and she probably wouldn't have watched the Harry Potter movies either. However they were on nearly every month, repeating once a week and it was only her bad day where nothing was on and nothing to do, so she left the channel on whatever Potter movie it was.

However at the same time, she was normally luckily, she would either be in the middle of the film or the end and she knows very well that Quirrell was trying to kill Harry due to Voldemort orders. So, she gave the jumpy man a fake smile and a nod, as he shook their hands, while thinking of all the fun things she could do to the man, to make him look like a fool.

She knows, she can't stop or change everything, but she can prepare herself to help those that need it.

They got their money and went through the list of buying their school supplies and really, she was quite surprise at the sight of Draco Malofy being fitted in at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasion the young blond actually looked a bit nervous. However Vanessa wouldn't have been to shock, if it was for the fact that his parents weren't here with him, come to think of it, Vanessa doesn't know a time where Malfoy wasn't with anyone, other than here and she didn't even remember this part of the story.

"Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin asked.

Yes ma'am," they both answered.

Madam Malkin had stood next to Harry and Vanessa watched on, as she slipped a long robe over his head, much to Harry surprise, before she began to pin it to the right length. Personally Vanessa thought robes were pretty cool.

"Hello," Draco said. "Are you two going to Hogwarts to?"

Vanessa blinked in respond, because the young Malfoy really did look quite lost without someone with him.

"If we don't answer him, he might go away."

She taunts and maybe that was a little hash, but it's not every day one gets the chance to tease Draco Malofy.

"Pardon?" he asked with a lost expression on, his face.

"Joking," she comments and he still look quite lost. "What never head of a joke before?"

"Of course, but it's only a joke if both parties decided," she shrugs at his respond and Harry looks back and forth, like a tension match. "Anway my father next door buying books and my mother's gone of to look at wands. After that I'm going to drag father of and asked him to buy a broom, I don't see why first years shouldn't, be allowed to have their own. I'm thinking in bullying father to help me smuggle it in somehow."

Okay, so maybe he was a bit spoiled, Vanessa thought, but really he did just act like a normal child.

After all, she remember her first day of high school and when a certain set of trading cards, were actually band because of school fights would start over them or kids would lose them, ending up crying if they did, but, he sounded like a child who just wanted to bring something awesome to school. Despite that said thing, being band, he still reminded her about Dudley and Harry probably thought the same thing.

"That's a stupid idea," she said bluntly and Draco seemed a bit taken back by it.

"What is?" he sneered and Vanessa chose to ignore it.

"Sneaking a broom into Hogwarts. Are you telling me, you're willing enough to leave a warm bed just to sneak out at night and fly a broom. That seems like a lot of effect, not to mention you would have to find somehow to seek it in and you can't necessary show it off. You never know if an older student or one of your own year group, will dob you in, if they find out, you had a broom. Kids don't know how to keep secrets."

That's a fact if she had ever heard one, then again adults have trouble doing the same perhaps she should have rephrased that and said, kids don't understand what a secret is, meant to be.

"I guess you have a point," he admitted. "But still," his eyes then scan between the two. "Are you two related?"

"Were twins," Harry pride.

Vanessa wasn't sure why, but Harry was always proud of having a sister. She thought it might have been the Dursley doing and Dudley treatment, she was family and by blood just liked them, but there was a different between her and her muggle relatives. She loved her brother and had taken every chance she could to look after him. In a way, she was more of a parent figure then Mr and Mrs Dursely ever were, from teaching him small task, how to catch and throw, ruffling up his hair when he did something good, fixing up sours if he hurt himself or if Dudley had gotten in the way.

She helped him with homework to, even if she did have trouble trying to remember what they had once taught her in school.

"Fraternal," she finished noticing Draco questionable expression.

"Oh. Do any of you play Quidditch at all?"

Vanessa notice that Harry face went blank afterwords, no doubt trying to figure out what Quiddtich was and Vanessa would have thought the same, but an image with people on brooms had come to mind.

"We live in a muggle area and even if we did, Harry here," she gestured her hand to her brother. "Would be a seeker. I prefer to, be on the ground."

She had learnt early on in her new life, look confident, act like you know what you're doing and hopefully nobody would ask question or look in places they weren't meant to, be and she frowns as Draco expression turned sour.

"Oh," he slowly said. "But your parents are of our kind. Aren't they?"

Harry and Vanessa share another glance and Draco could have sown they were having a hidden conversation between one another.

"As in a pure blood, witch and wizard, yes and no."

He blinks and Vanessa new Harry was far to lost in the conversation.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"Dad was a pure-blood, mum was a muggle born."

The way she worded must have caught Draco attention because he asked another questioned.

"Was?"

"There dead," both twins said.

Draco looked a bit lost for a second and a thoughtful expression on his face, as his mind was trying to think of another topic, Vanessa didn't blame him. Her head shakes and she blows a piece of hair out of her way, as a robe was slip over her and Madam Malkin went to work again.

"Know what houses you'll be in?"

She notice he was staring at Harry and Harry tried to back away from his line of vision.

"No." Draco shrugs.

" I guess nobody really does until they get there. But I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family been in there. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'll think I would leave. Wouldn't you two?"

Harry shrugs not really knowing what to say and probably wishing to leave, Vanessa didn't blame him.

"Bit hash," she said. "I wouldn't mind ending up in Hufflepuff."

"There the house of leftover," Draco informed her and that was the Draco she reconsider.

Now what did Hufflepuff represent? Let's see one was bravely, cunning, knowledge and loyalty, she mentally shrugs.

"I don't know how Hufflepuff would be the house of leftovers. Staying loyal is a very brave thing to do, not to mention a pure ambition," she spoked highly.

In a way Vanessa Potter was very grateful that a knock from the window had caught the three attention, it saved her from a unesscary argument and politics, she didn't really know.

"Who's that?"Draco sneered.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said.

"Oh, I've heard of him, he's a servant off, sort isn't he? Lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and again, he gets drunk."

"I think he's brilliant," Harry said coldly.

Vanessa watched on with a grin at her brother back bone.

"Do you, why is he here then?" Draco asked.

"Because he's brilliant," Vanessa told him.

"You two, are done," Madam Malkin said.

"Thank you," Vanessa told her.

A pay later the two were about to head out the door, but the young Malfoy had stop them.

"Well I guess, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Harry didn't say anything, but Vanessa waved.

"See you around peacock?" she cheered.

It wasn't until the bell had rung behind them and the door had close leaving a blinking Draco Malfoy and a small smile on Madam Malkin.

"Peacock?" he asked the unspoken question. "Why am I peacock?"

It was a shame, he didn't ask a minute ago, because he might have actually gotten an answer.

* * *

An ice cream trip and a small lunch break later, Hagrid had drop them off at the wand shop, saying that he was going to buy the pair a birthday present.

It had felt like a good eight minutes or more inside the old duster shop, it reminded Vanessa about buying school shoes from her last life. Mines the vases breaking, wands falling off their sleeves and a couple of windows breaking on her part.

"Sorry," she quickly mumbles.

Mr Ollivander simply looked on assumed, Vanessa got the feeling that he was use to it.

In the end Harry still got his holly and phoenix feather elven inches and Vanessa couldn't help, but clapped her hands in delight when she was pass down her very own twelve-inch oak and dragon heart string, she felt warmth flow through her when she grip it in her hand. She frowned when the old man spoke about the dark lord wand and the way, Harry eyes had widen in fear at the news. He's already gotten enough bad news about, his family death, thankyou very much, she thought bitterly to herself.

Nevertheless they paid and wave off, waiting outside for Hagrid where he had show up with two owls, in two cages and being held by one arm each. Harry most known and reconsider white owl, but in his other hand was a dark black owl, tilting her head at Vanessa with curiosity glazed before letting out a small hoot, they said their thanks when the owls were pass down to them.

Harry called his owl Hedwig and Vanessa had call her's, Hedwig the second neither Hedwig the first or Harry liked her naming sense. Vanessa and Hedwig the second were quite proud and both had put out their chest to show it.

Harry rolls, his eyes.

When Hargid told them that, you need to use the train at King's Cross in order to get to Hogwarts, Vanessa was the first one to ask, what train you need to use and the twins were shown how to get onto, Platform nine and three-quarters.

* * *

In high sight, using a fallen stick, a bed sheet and a pillow case, going around and mumble worlds like, "open sesame," around the Dursley may have not been a good idea. Harry did try to warn her, but Vanessa was using this time for pay back and because, she loved making Dudley jump at the sight of her.

So when it was only four days left, until they had to go to King's Cross Station, Vanessa can't help, but wonder if time-travel was still possible, because starting a conversation was like pulling teeth.

"Uncle can you take us to King Cross, when school starts?" she would asked.

"I ... I'll, think about -" And Vernon would never finish the sentence and she would never get an answers.

It wasn't to much of a lost though, because Harry had come to her aid and surprising had actually gotten through to the stubborn man and as the pair left the family to themselves.

"This is why, you don't go dressing up like a witch," Harry told her.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she defend.

* * *

She waved happily as the Dursely laughter was heard, when the family had dropped them off, Vanessa and Harry had played the part of acting, very lost and allowed the magic - hating family to laugh their heads of.

"Normal is so out of their league," she said out loud.

"I still think you need to name you're owl something else," Harry said. He and Hedwig glazing over at her barn owl.

"Come on Harry. Were going to a school full of children. I'm sure one of them, has a better naming sense them me and if it makes you feel any better, than I will ask for help. But I still think Hedwig the II is the perfect name."

Harry rolls his eyes, before his twin pulled him close, by wrapping her arm around his shoulders and began to speak in a dramatic voice.

"Just think about it Harry. New school, new people, and the normal grumpy old teaches. Facing, dragons, snakes, teaches wanting to kill us, peacock from the robe shops and most important. The most fear subject known to man kind, home work."

Harry forced himself not to hit his head on the end of the trolley as they walk up to the platform watching the family off red heads making their way through. And puberty, Harry was lucky in a way, he didn't need to go through it the second time, she shivered at the thought.

She has a small smile, as she listened to Fred and George talking to their mother and watched, as the redhead twins had run through the pillar, leaving behind Ginny, Molly and Ron. Say what you well about the Weasley if there was one thing at all Vanessa had known about the red-head family, was out of everyone in Harry Potter, they were very much her favorite group off people. Mainly because, they had a sense or humour out of most people in this universe, acted like a normal family or at least a family, she once used to know.

"Hello dears," Molly greeted, as the plum woman turned around and notice the pair.

"Hello, " they both said in union even the owls had hooted in respond.

"Frist time to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yep," they said, popping out the p.

Her head gestured to Ron and Ron gives them a shy smile.

"Ron's first year to. Do you need any help to get on the platform?"

"No thank you ma'am, but thank you for the offer."

Molly smiles at the answer and nods, she rushes Ron along and then Ginny, before she was seen running and vanished behind the pillars.

"Okay Harry. If I drop dead, because I hit my head. Don't follow you're dear old sister moves."

Harry nods his head and watches, as his twin made a dash forward and was gone.

The first thing Vanessa notice about, platform nine and three-quarters was the sign which read, Hogwarts Express, she waited close to the gate for Harry to enter and listen to the voices around her. She heard Neville and his grandmother going on about the toad, Lee Jordan and the twins, along with other voices of students around them, she smiled as Harry enter and soon the pair found themselves walking towards the train. Harry trunk managing to get stuck, forcing Vanessa to help along, she allowed both Hedwigs to fly ahead.

Once everything was pack away and the twins had their own train compartment, one name kept popping up in Vanessa Potter mind. Neville Longbottom, if memory severed her right, Neville Longbottom didn't really have that many Gryffindor friends or if, he did she doesn't remember, but she was going to find him and befriend him.

She does remember a Hermione Granger being introduce, as she asks for a toad, but other than that no true friends did come to mind. She leaned forward, in the door-way and her eyes scan from left to right, she remembers seeing Longbottom walking on the train after waving goodbye to his Grandmother, so he couldn't be too hard to find.

"I'm going to have a look around Harry. Think you'll be, find by yourself?" she asked and Harry nods.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Very well then, I'm off."

All Harry saw next was her dark-red, flapping about as she skipped along.

* * *

Neville Longbottom wasn't about to cry despite the tears, threatening to fall down his cheeks. His Gran had reassured him that, Trevor would pop up sooner or later, will it was later, but the toad was nowhere in sight, his gran had already waved him goodbye and the train was about to go. Neville knew he wasn't helping himself, standing in a complement and patting down his robes, eyes scaring everywhere around him, wasn't helping.

But his mind wasn't working logically, it had frozen and was much in a mess, as he looked, after all he had lost his toad and on the first day of school, he wished he was given an owl at least that way, he could keep track of it.

That's when he saw it, a flicker of bright dark red hair, going pass the glass window and a girl popping her head in. Blue dress that looked fairly wore out, witch patches shown here and there, hazel eyes given off a shy, but kind feeling and a soft smile seen on her lips, he blinked when he could have sworn, he saw a lighten mark on her forehead, but he shakes his head at the thought. After all, what would a Potter child, want to do with him?

"Hi," she beamed. "You look lost, can I help you?"

He could hear the gears in his mind turning and he was sure the redhead in front of him, could hear the same thing, because normally people his age didn't want anything to do with him. But she was asking, if she could help him and a flash of worry was seen through her eyes, when he didn't respond straight away.

"I've lost my toad."

He wanted to slap himself at, his stupid and straight forward answers. Closing his eyes and waiting for rejection that had never come, instead he open then and she was still there, staring off into space with a thoughtful expression on her.

"I haven't seen one," she admits slowly. "Come along then, let's go find it."

"Him," he corrected and she blinks, but nods anyway.

"Alright him. Let's go find him together."

She held out a hand and Neville gulps at the sight, his eyes frantically looking around in the empty room. What happened if he was gone for too long and someone got, his trunk of his seat? He couldn't help, but wonder, turns out he had said that out loud.

"I'm sure we could something out beside, if someone does take you're seat. You are welcome to share with my brother and I. Come along then."

Her voice doesn't change, it doesn't change to rude or inpatient, but instead stays to the same claim and kind voice, she had used to great him. He gulps again, pushing back his fear, it can't be that bad, he thought, before he steps outside, he feels her soft skin, gently grab his arm and watches as she skips along, pushing people aside, as they walked by and Neville stumbles im trying to keep up.

Turns out, keeping up with a person who's skipping is actually a lot harder than one may think.

Fun fact Trevor was nowhere to be fond, another fun fact Neville felt stupid for not asking a Prefect first. A family of red-head that what, he sees and Neville does a double take, trying to work out if maybe the girl belonged in that family, they all had the same red hair, but that's when Neville notice the girl hair is a bit darker then the family full of boys in front of them and talking along themselves, there's another girl there that wasn't the mother and a year younger than Neville, but her hair was lighter than the girl who was helping him.

They were right at the door when the conversation between three brothers were happening and when the girl who was helping, him dragged him along to the group.

"I'm sorry for, butting in," she said, in a polite tone. "But I couldn't stop myself from over hearing you're conversation. Are you really a Prefect?

"Look at that Percy," one of the twins said.

"You've already got fans," another said and the Prefect rolls his eyes.

"Shut up you two," he glared at them, before turning back to the first years in front of him. "Yes, I am. How can I help you?"

She smiles brightly, before turning her head towards him.

"You see. This boy had lost his toad, I was wondering if you may know any kind of Summoning Charm to help find it. Saves us running around, like chickens with our head cut of."

"Oh yes. I understand and I thank you for coming to see me. May I ask, what you're friend, toad name is?"

Neville feel like jumping out of his skin, as all eyes turned towards him.

"Trevor," he answered and the Prefect nods, before pulling out his wand.

"Accio Trevor," he said with a wave and just like that, Trevor come out of no where, jumping into his hands, he smiles.

"Thank you so very much," he said happily.

"Yes thank you," the girl said. Before turning back to him and dragging him off again, leaving the family of red heads behind.

They reached to, his compartment and his trunk is still there and nobody inside, she stayed behind a little and the two spent a small time chatting - the girl doesn't sit, like he does, she leans in the door frame, dancing and trilling about with a small smile on her lips and later on she offers him, if he wanted to take that seat with her brother and herself. Neville figures that sitting with people sounder better, then being alone so he takes the offers and she helps him carry his trunk, still skipping ahead and they talk.

Funny enough, names are never mention.

* * *

Vanessa saw Hermione during their passing, talking to two boys that looked very bored listening, but nodded when it was necessary. She also notice Malfoy and the other two boys beside him, blocking her path which led to Harry compartment ( and hopefully Ron) she frowned at them, hoping the trio could feel her glare.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked, poking his head over her shoulder.

"I'm glaring," she in formed him and he simply nods.

Malfoy turned around then and, he made a very visible sneer as he notice the pair, his eyes are narrow..

"Weasley, did you come to back you're tribe up," he teased and she gasp dramatically.

"Oh my, whatever happened to my sweet little shy peacock."

It was the nickname that sent a alarm in Malfoy head.

"You," he hissed.

"Don't get you're robes all twisted up," she joked.

He seemed to be trying to claim down then, pushing away his anger and placing his perfect mask back on and offering out a hand, Vanessa simply stares down at it.

"You're probably like you're identical brother and refuse. However I'm being nice today and given you a chance, it's best not to hang with the worst sorts." He sneers over at Neville and the

Longbottom ducks behind her, she simply stares at the hand.

"First of all, if you want to be friends. It would be a good way to start, by not insulting the ones that I'm with, second, you don't insult my brother in front of me."

She gently shakes her head.

"I'll love to be a you're friend, but that doesn't mean I'm ditching other people just for you though." she griped her hand a little to tight, as soon as she notice Draco winches in her embrace.

"However, if you do insulted the people I hang around with or my brothers friends, know that I will make you regret whatever curse or rude word that comes out of that mouth."

"Is that a threat Potter?" he asked.

She lets go of his hand and notice, Harry and Ron heads were both popping out, she close her eyes and smiles.

"Nope, that's a promise." her smile disappears. "But I'll still be friends with you even if you're prick. Or in my case a peacock."

She drags a shell-shock Neville behind her and closes the door.

"You're Vanessa Potter?" Neville spoke, once he sat down next to Harry and turned his eyes widen. "And you're Harry Potter."

"Last time I check, we were," she teased and sat next down to Ron. "Who are you?"

Ron blinks. "Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Wonderful and who was the blondie Harry?" she asked and Harry shrugs.

"Someone that reminds me of Dudley," he told her.

"Well that's a shame," she replied.

* * *

Reviews are appreciate ...

Next time : The sorting hat is very uncomfortable with the idea of, his life being known as fiction, Vanessa doesn't give a damn and wants it to hurry up already. McGonagall doesn't like the idea of Potter twins and Weasley twins prank war.


	4. For I'm a Thinking Cap

"Speaking"

'Sorting Hat conversation'

* * *

Quote: One smile, can start a friendship. One word, can end a fight, one look can save a relationship. One person can change your life. - by Unknown.

.

.

.

* * *

The train had made it's stop and Neville wasn't so overwhelmed anymore as he was before, it also helped when Harry and Vanessa had offered the two boys sweets from the trolley. Vanessa was a bit disappoint when, she didn't meet Hermione, but figure that the muggle-born witch had no need to stop by. she changed first, closing the curtains down and into her school robes, while the boys went went after her. Travor tried to make a few quick escapes, but Vanessa was always quick on her feet and was able to catch the toad before it would wounder off, much to Neville gratitude.

"Firs'-years! Firs-years over her! Yer two alright, Harry and Nissey?"

Harry nods in responds, while Vanessa answers.

"Wonderful Hagrid."

The twins shared a boat with Ron and Neville, as they were led to the castle.

* * *

She listened to Ron and Harry, listened as the last Weasley boy talked about how one gets sorted.

"You don't really need to do a test, do you?" she couldn't help, but asked Neville.

She could feel the overwhelming of panic and worry within most of the first students and she couldn't help, but think it was odd how most didn't know about the hat. Come to think about it Malfoy didn't know either and she was pretty sure that would have been a subject that, Mr Malfoy would tell his son. She can understand Ron though, knowing the small information about the Weasley twins, she wouldn't be surprise if they had joked about it just to get him worked up.

Then there was Hermione, who's already mention History of Magic at least a couple of times and yet even the young muggle- born student didn't seem to know, just listening to all the spells she had already read upon.

Vanessa raised an eye brow, before dropping it back down when Neville spoke.

"I'm not sure ... Great Uncle Algie, said you had to get past a troll."

She blinks. "Troll? Surely he's pulling your leg."

Maybe it was just a long living tradition, which in a way is understandable, because even she had read the book and it had no mention of the sorting hat at all.

"I hope I'm in Hufflepuff," Neville said.

"Hufflepuff?" she asked, trying to remember what house that one was. "They wear yellow, don't they?"

Neville nods.

"I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff," she told him and Neville looked up with interest.

"Really?"

"Really. Then again I wouldn't mind whatever house I end up with."

"Huh, wouldn't you prefer Gryffindor?" he asked and Vanessa blinks.

Gryffindor were the lions, weren't they, she asked herself.

"I don't know," she admits. "Why would you asked?"

Neville had done a double take, as his mind wonders whether this was a good idea, before he shrugs his shoulders. personally Vanessa didn't care about any house, she landed in.

"Weren't you're parents in Gryffindor?" he asked. "Then again my were as well."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why would you want to be a Hufflepuff if that's the case?"

Neville sinker into himself, mumbling something underneath his breath and figuring with his fingers.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," Vanessa told him. "How about this, whatever house we end up in. Do you want to be friends?"

Neville blinks and was taken back by the questions, his eyes glancing up as Vanessa offers him a hand and a warm smile.

"Y-you really want to be friends," he stuttered and she nods.

"Sure do. We can cause so much trouble or not either way."

He doesn't take her hand, but his head lowers.

"I think ... I'll like that. I would like that a lot." Vanessa grins and stands beside him.

"That's great Neville."

"First years, follow me." McGonagall said.

The group of first years mumble to themselves, before one by one they walked into the great hall and up the front where the hat sat. He sang his song and one by one, each frist year was call up, Vanessa smiles at the mention off Hermione and gestured a hand like motion from her head, pulling off a hat to Neville, as he looked towards her and stumble before given the hat back to McGonagall.

"Potter, Harry!"

"Good luck Harry," she whispers to him and he nods.

She paid no mind to the whisper around them about the Harry Potter and stood painterly.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and watched as Harry, walked over towards the table.

She nods, as he sits down and snigger as the twins cheered about having a Potter twin.

"Potter, Vanessa!"

'I don't know how to feel about my life, being written down into books,' the hat mumbles. 'Oh my movies as well. What was so great about this world, which caught so much attetions?'

'Don't asked me,' she thought back. 'I wasn't into it.'

'No you weren't. I'm still uncomfortable with the very idea, that my in another world, my life is a story. Now then, let's get onto business shall we. Much like you're brother Miss Potter, you have a very interesting mind.'

'Difficult to sort. Slyntherin perhaps not, oh yes you do have that ambitious to protected you're brother at all cost. Even willing to manipulate those that get in your brother way. Not what I was expecting from you Miss Potter, but what one might see as rude, you see it as an understanding to get through to people.'

'Harry my brother. I'm willing to go to any length to keep him safe.'

The hat had chuckled, as she put an image up of locking her brother in a tower and never allowing him to see daylight again.

'Some might say that's a bit overprotective.'

'Well I'm sorry,' she mocks. 'But he's at Hogwarts, safest magical school in Britain. Hah, not likely with Voldermort knocking on the door. So, if it's not Slyntherin then where can I go?'

'Hm,' the hat acknowledge. 'Perhaps a Ravenclaw.'

It wasn't a question, she noted.

Vanessa blinks and her eyes stare up at the hat, McGonagall had arch her eye brow at her action.

'Ravenclaw? I don't think that's me.'

The hat chuckled. 'I don't see why not, you most certainly have wisdom from one life to another and a thirst for knowledge to get the job done.'

'Yeah no thank you. Not that Ravenclaw are bad and all, I just get the feeling that I'll be locked out of the common room a lot.'

The hat had smiled at her words.

'Oh most definitely.'

'So, if not Slyntherin or Ravenclaw. Then what? And how come I'm taking this long? You barely touched Malfoy head before you called out his house.'

She huff and cross her arms, she wouldn't be surprise if the students of Hogwarts were thinking, she was just having a nice conversation with the hat.

'This leaves two houses and like I said Miss Potter, you have an interesting mind. Rebirth is not a new experience for me.'

This was new, then again the hat did say there was nothing, you can't hide from him.

'Were there any like me?' she found herself asking and the hat had sigh.

'Sadly noun so far, you are the first Dimension Hopper.'

'Do you know, why I'm here then? Why I was reborn, given a second chance? I wouldn't have even cared if I just die and gone to Merlin knows where. Heck, I barely knew the books weather along the movies. Why pick me? Why not a Potter head, they've would have been able to do something worth while.'

'Slow down Miss Potter,' the hat had told her. 'I do not know the answers you are looking for. I will admit, it is odd. But the universe works in strange ways. It's even odder that out of the possible time-lines, they pick this time-line. Harry would have been fine on his own, you do know that don't you?'

'Of cause I do. He's the hero of the story the main character, he will come up on top. Lose people on the way, but nevertheless gain new people in his life.'

'Indeed. However we are getting of topic for now. This leaves two houses left ... tell me Miss Potter, if I had given you the same choice, as your brother. What house would you choose?

'Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?'

'Why are you asking? Can't you just pick?'

'Oh yes I could, but I'm more curiosity to hear the answer from you.'

She blinks, what house a badger or a lion? She knows one values brave and the other vaults loyalty. But that's about all, she doesn't see the big fuss between the four houses and in her opinion it's just odd spitting up students when there in the same school and living under the same roof and will be, taught with one another anyway.

'Gryffindor,' she answered. 'I don't care about the houses, but I do care about my brother. Which is why, I would pick Gryffindor. I can keep an eye on things and maybe, try to keep then under control. But most importantly, I have a better shot in protecting my brother. Now can we go on with the sorting? I think the school, is starting to believe I'm not welcome'

She face-palm as the hat had let out a loud chuckle. Oh why does the universe hate her so? She doesn't care about the odd looks, she just wants to get a move-on.

'An answer like that Miss Potter, is more fitting for a Hufflepuff and yes, I can see you do will in that house ... extremely so. However, I believe you and I already know, what house you will be sorted into. Good luck Miss Potter and who knows, maybe you will be able to change a couple of things.'

As the hat had taken in a breath of air and yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

The lions started to clap and cheer, as Vanessa skips herself down she head the twins say, "we have the Potter twins, Potter twins." She sat in front of Harry and next to Neville - the two students that were next up were sort and Ron was greater, before sitting down next to Harry. The headmaster told them a couple of rules, before saying one last world and the feast began, she notice Percy Weasley was in between Harry and Hermione.

"I don't think I got you're name," she told Percy as she glanced at him and offering a hand.

"Right sorry, Percy Weasley school perfected."

They shake and Vanessa smiles.

"Vanessa Potter and thank you for finding Neville toad, for us."

Neville nods, while he was eating.

"You're very welcome Miss Potter."

"Call me Vanessa please. Miss sounds to formal."

Percy nods and they went back to eating.

Vanessa Potter had found herself sharing a room with three other girls, one she knew was Hermione Granger the other two, didn't have a clue. But that was okay, because she flopped onto her bed and, it was a shame though that, she wasn't really tired and figure she would sneak out of bed, once she was sure everyone else had gone to sleep. After all, what was wrong with that?

* * *

Percy Weasley lived by the rules, he hadn't broken one at all since he could remember despite this though, Percy liked to think of himself as organised.

He knows very well what, his family thinks of him, his little brothers and sister believed he wouldn't know a joke even if it had hit him over the head. However what most people don't see, is that he was very much an outcast of his own family, the two oldest stuck together like peas in, a pod, just like how the twins are Ron never wanted to really be around him, calming that he was no fun to be and Ginny, enjoyed keeping to herself.

Although if there was one thing, Percy would do that would be to protected his family at all cost, he loves his family, his older brothers, the twins who use him as target practice and Ginny the only girl in the family, he loves his mother despite having to fuss over the others, because they always break the rules and his father.

But he was a school prefect and he would be breaking the rules, if he allowed the twins to do whatever they please in the halls at night and Ron would get the same treatment as well, if his little brother would do the same. He was very well aware of the look of betrayed - that the twins would give him, where ever they were caught, but it was a part of the job.

So really when he heard voices and a shadow moving pass the wall, he was prepping himself in seeing, his little twin bothers causing chaos already. However it wasn't, instead it was a Gryffindor girl with red hair as Ginny, but much darker than his sister, standing out in the middle of the hall. Swinging back and fought on her heels and humming a soft medley, he would have already told her to go back to the common room and threaten to take away house points and told her, that he did not at all care about the fact, she was a first year, because students were not meant to, be out at night and first years, were meant, to be in bed.

Especially on today, today was the first day that a first year would be at Hogwarts. Didn't they think they could get lost, end up sleeping in the halls or even forgotten about the password?

However Percy Weasley had frozen in his spot, because that said first year was talking, he looked around, but nobody was here, before his eyes glazed up and saw Peeves the poltergeist.

Anything he was about to say, had went through one ear and out the next, his jaw had drop, because Peeves should be, causing a lot of trouble to the frist year and Percy should have been here a long time ago at the sound of the protagonist doubling the young student in.

"Nissy ickle has a fan," Peeves sang, pointing at Percy. Vanessa turns around and smile.

"Hello again. Peeves he was very nice to me, he help my friend and I find his lost toad."

Peeves turn to her and gap in horror.

"A toad?" He asked. "Who has a toad, old school, old school." she giggled and Percy was being to feel quite lost.

"True, they did go out of fashion didn't they?"

Peeves gaged at that before waving happily and flying off, singing. "Bye, by Nissy ickle, have fun causing trouble."

Percy snap out of his glaze at that and place his hands on his hips and narrowed eyes.

"I hope you're not going to cause trouble Miss. Potter on the first day here." she smiles softly at him, before gabbing his arm and the next thing he knows, he was trying to keep up his pace as she skip along the halls.

"Cause not. Peeves is fun for a laugh and good to talk too."

"Then may I ask, why are you out and about?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the, time," she told him and Percy frowned.

"Pardon?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep and decided to sneak out at night. Wasn't planing on running into a poltergeist though."

"Oh I see," despite his mind screaming, that he really did not at all see.

"Well whatever the case Miss Potter, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you up to the common room and make sure you get there. I don't want to remove house points from my house on the first day."

"Kay," she happily announce and causing Percy to blink in respond. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm kind of lost."

He sighed heavy, pinching the bridge of his noise.

"Maybe you shouldn't, be sneaking out then," he told her bluntly.

"Maybe I shouldn't sneak out on the first day then. At least wait until a couple of weeks," she points out.

Percy had decided that it was best to carry on with what, he said he would do and Vanessa had skip behind him.

"Why do you look lonely?" she asked suddenly and Percy found himself stopping, in his tracks.

Did he look lonely? He didn't think so, he felt left out of his own family, yes, he had a difficultly in making friends, because of the way he chooses to live, yes. Did he look lonely though, he didn't think so?

"You don't need to tell me." she told him and Percy found himself, now standing beside Potter and not in front, she blinked up and smile at him. "Some dreams aren't impossible and in a way,

you and I are very similar."

"How?" he asked, as curiosity had striked.

"I care for my brother and be willing to do anything to protect him. He's the only family I have that consider him, as family. I've heard the Weasley family is big in general, but never the less their family and something to protect and keep safe even if they don't see it that way. But family is worth protecting, but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

They had started walking again and soon were both, standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password," the fat lady said.

"Caput Draconis."

The door opens and Vanessa shakes her head, she skips ahead and Percy walks behind her.

"Good night Percy," she softly said. "Well talk soon."

"Miss Potter, you do understand I have to let you off with a warning?" she giggle at him.

"Of course Mr Weasley. Don't worry though, just you wait well be friends and you wouldn't have to be alone."

Percy found himself rasing an eye brow and wondering, what he had just gotten himself into. He also couldn't help, but think that maybe the girl knew more than, she let on.

* * *

Being inside Hogwarts just caused, Vanessa Potter to feel older than, she actually was and she could have sworn she felt grey hairs starting to form.

She had keep her promise to Neville and often found herself, dragging the Longbottom by the arm, as she skips onwards to the next classes. She had followed Percy every now and again and chatter away, he was slightly annoyed with her for a little while and had even told her off, for stalking in the end though they had quickly become friends, once Percy had found himself able to talk to someone and not be judge.

However he and the poltergeist had been in a couple of arguments, leaving Vanessa and Neville to watch on Harry and Ron had run into the small group after hearing Percy, telling Peeves of for his the text that you want to check for grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes; then click the grey button below.

"Don't worry, you get use to it," she told them. Neville at the time was reading a Herbology book and Vanessa was holding onto Trevor.

Harry and Ron didn't think too much off it and had just walk away.

Draco Malfoy was a pain for the first couple of days the way, he had went on about the pure-blood statues at least Grabble and Goyle were fairly, quite around her, until she had gotten them to open up. It had taken some work before the pair had been annoy about her describing the wall and the pranks Peeves had pulled on them in order, to have a full on conversation with them.

The three had found that they very much, liked to ignore Draco every now and again and when he went on another pure-blood tradition rant, it was always responded with.

"Guys, do you know where Draco is?"

Before they would turn their backs on him and pretend to have a search around the school, this had caused him to go red with anger many times and when he explode it with rage, Vanessa was there and gave him an open hug.

"Found him!" she would sing, much to his annoyance and Grabble and Goyle assessment.

Cedric Diggory was a face, Vanessa didn't reconsider he was a couple of years up and a Hufflepuff student the first time the pair had met was, when Vanessa had found herself lost on the fourth floor. She was reading Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger and had bump into the older students, books had drop and the two of them had gotten their worked mix up, hadn't realized until class was over and Vanessa had found herself, running around the school trying to find the older student.

He looks familiar, she thought to herself and a apart of her was screaming to stay away from him, something about ending up hurt if she stay closed with him. Not the one to always listen to what, she was being told, she ended up chatting with the guy and they had quickly become friends as well. She didn't have a problem with Hufflepuff students and had step on Draco foot one time, when he had called Diggory, 'Left-overs.' The younger Slyntherin had soon learned not to call, people names in front of her otherwise his poor foot would be step on and his poor shoulder, often suffer a violent punch.

Beside, she likes to think of herself as the unofficial Hufflepuff student of Hogwarts.

She had run into the Weasley twins a couple of times and her found herself, countering their test pranks on Percy. She was pretty sure that, they had the map, but she had a Poltergeist on her side. It had taken some do-it-again moments before, she was able to counter most of their pranks. She had ended up dragging Harry along for the fun of it and had, him and Peeves to set a couple of traps up for the red-hair twins together. Lee Jordan was, thrown into the mix, as well and before anyone knew it, Potter twins and Weasely twins were having a full-out prank war with one another.

It was at least, once a day where one student or teacher would see Vanessa Potter, running in the hall-way with a determined expression on her and Harry Potter stumbling behind, trying to keep up with his twin at all cost.

Professor McGonagall wasn't at all please, when word had gotten to her about the twins having a full on prank war. She had often found at least one of the Weasely twins being held by the collar of their older brother Percy and Vanessa being held by her collar, by Percy himself as well, with the other Weasely twins chucking and Harry with a grin on his lips.

Then there were the house in general.

"What do you mean I shouldn't, be seen with a Slyntherin?" she asked Ron one day.

"People might get the wrong idea," he told her, her eyes had narrowed.

"Oh really, what kind of idea?" she said, waving her chicken leg in front of his face, Harry was very uncomfortable after all, he was sitting between them.

"Everybody knows there hasn't been a Witch or Wizard that went bad in Slytherin," Ron points out. "People might start to think that, you're going to turn into the next Dark Witch just because you hang around them."

She does have a some-what idea that, Malfoy father was a supporter of Voldermort during the war, but one should not blame the child for their parents mistake and one should not blame

the house for the people who it had produce.

"What about Merlin?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Ron was taken back, by the sudden question had nearly choke on his food.

"What about Merlin?" he repeater.

"He was a Slyntherin and he turned out pretty okay. I mean for Merlin shake, we swear by his name and there's a likely possible chance that, he was even taught by Salazar Slytherin himself," she lower her voice down a bit. "Beside it's not their fault. There's a lot of pruesse in that house, yes it's true most of the house students have a bit of obsession about their beliefs and yes, it's true that most of that house did work for Voldermort during the second war."

She ignores Ron gasp, as she had said the Dark Lord name.

"But that doesn't mean that, they shouldn't be allowed a second chance. There a Slyntherin and I like to think, Hogwarts is a family and when it comes to family, one should never be left or judge to harshly."

Ron blinks, his jaw opening and closing.

"Beside have you seen Zabini and Percy play Wizard chess? It can last for hours and still end up in a tie."

A bit lost on the sudden change of topic, Ron turns to face his older brother (who was sitting across from them) and had look up at the, mention of his name.

"You play Wizard chess with a Slyntherin?" Ron asked and Percy shrugs.

"He's alright at it, Malfoy still a prick most of the time. But Zabini isn't that bad, Parksion can talk you're ear off, if given the chance."

Vanessa was about to continue, she had a whole lecture about given Slyntherin another chance, but Ron and Percy were ignoring her.

"Think, he play against me?" Ron asked.

A fake sniffer from Vanessa and her shoulders had drop, Harry was awkwardly patting her back.

"I had a whole speech plain and he's ignoring me."

Maybe Slyntherins weren't too bad after all, Harry thought to himself. Malfoy still a jerk though.

* * *

.  
.

.

Next time: Vanessa Lilly Potter is stating to feel, like a mother trying to talk some sense into her children, because they won't play nice with one another and she tried of the Slyntherin and Gryffindor rivalry. She's not even being paid for this. Meanwhile Snape day was just ruined by the spawns of James Potter.

Thank you for you're support, from those that have reviewed, fav and followed.

Reviews are always appreciate.


	5. The Days on the Old School Ground

Quote: You live in the same building, tolerate one another because you're going to be stuck with each other for a while. -By Vanessa Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

Picture this.

Slyntherin on one side and Gryffindor on the other side, poking fingers, glaring daggers and taunting one another, like throwing the ball back and forth. Now picture the Potter girl, standing between the pair with narrowed eyes and an air of indifferent. Got it? Good because this has happened to Vanessa Potter ever since, Hogwarts had open it's door.

However this isn't the only problem.

She's read stories about rebirth and time-travel before, but there's small details that people seem to forget about the person current situation.

The said person that, has been rebirth of time travel, has to relive their lives.

Go through the normal change of the human body and be around people, who are going through changes on becoming a more mutual version of themselves. Now Vanessa isn't a mutual person, thanks to being reborn again there is a part of her mind that is still clinging onto that childless behaviour. It's just that unlike the others there's also an adult part of her mind that knows to well about the soon responsibility of time and life in general and the down-side of knowing small clips of an upcoming future.

She knows, she can't save everybody and she knows, she can't stop or change everything that's coming her way. But that's the problem with time, it's a funny small problem sure there's theorist about time-travel, from the, 'fix-point-in-time,' and the idea of the, 'Butterfly effect,' and the thought process that the, 'future is what you create.'

Then there was rebirth, maybe the idea of rebirth wouldn't have been a problem, if she was still in the same universe.

But she wasn't, she is in another world, where a fictional character are very much real and this.

So, what does one do with this opportunity?

Some people, may have done all they could to avoid anyone that has at least been mention in the story line. Although, when you share a room with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, one can grantee that the opportunity to run away from the, first time-line is thrown out the window and don't even get her start, that she is the main character twin sister.

Some might even consider in going with the approach of trying to stop, everything that will ever come forward, but like Vanessa had mention time is a funny problem, it's unpredictable. She doesn't know, if the small information she does have is enough to change everything, she doesn't know if she will stop anything at all or just prolong the problem.

Beside, she had already befriend most of the main characters anyway and if there was one thing, she could work on. Is jam as much, knowledge inside there small, brains so they could be prepared and even if that plain, doesn't work.

Well ... hey at least, they will get really good-marks on their exams.

However let's go back to the first problem, Slyntherin or Gryffindor, she likes to think Slyntherin VS Gryffindor. Ever since she had walk into Hogwarts, she could feel the tension in the air, which was odd because this was a school.

Now don't get her wrong out of all the time-lines she was born in first, she had a good life, where most were treated as equal. Sure there were some prejudice around here and now, but not as clear or noticable as Hogwarts had it.

Words like Muldblood was a common praise, thrown around by some Slyntherin and even a couple of Ravenclaw and she was pretty sure, she wasn't meant to hear that word at least, until next year.

So now, she had found herself being a peace-keeper if you would like, between the snakes and the lions, mainly because they were given her a headache. That's the problem with having an old soul, fighting is just pointless, especially when you have seen a time-line where they can get along and use team-work or hell at least tolerate one another. But here, things are different and most new ideas are often shot down as insane or not traditional.

She had already convince herself that this silly little rivalry will cause her to grow grey by the third year.

It's also during this stage, where she had read, History of Magic, sure she could probably ask Hermione and still get the same information, but she is currently waiting Ron and Harry to man up and notice the muggle-born girl and thus had avoided her.

The only good thing about, movie posters is that, you know who are the three main characters and yes, she has seen Hermione tell Harry and Ron of every now and again. Along with Harry given his twin the pleading eyes of, please do something and if only the boy-who-lived, could read her mind. She would have told him, 'sorry Harry you are going to, be best friends for life, it's your density, little brother.

She hadn't found much information out of the History of Magic and the four founders of Hogwarts, just small bits and pieces about their lives and how the school had come to be. She did read about Slyntherin and Gryffindor the fight that broke them apart and a part of her had shiver at the thought of, history repeating itself, because one doesn't need to be a Potter fan to realize that the snakes and the lions hate each other guts.

Harry and Draco can barely tolerate, one another and Draco sneers at Hermione whenever the girl walks by. Weasley hates Malfoy and Malfoy hates them for, some unknown reason the only one who's normal out of the group is Cedric, come to think of it so is Peeves ... but then again, Peeves just like to prank anyone and anything.

She slams the book shut, ignoring Madam Prince, quite shh throughout the library, she places the book back in its selves and skips away with a determined expression, she stops at the sight of the Slyntherin house ghost.

Bloody Baron, just like Peeves was a character she hadn't known even existed until now, covered in blood, she wants to ask why, but her adult mind is telling her not to pry, he stares at her with a grim expression.

"So you are the friend, Peeves talks about?" he asked.

"I must, be." she mutters.

"The Dimension Hopper." she raise an eye brow.

"You know about me?"

"Indeed, every ghost at Hogwarts will know doubt, know about you. Rebirth isn't new ... that is true, but one from another world, now that is different."

"Do you know why I'm here?" she found herself asking.

It's true, she had moved on with the thought process of her life, shouldn't have been here to begin with, but when unanswered questions arise, sometimes curiosity wins a person over.

"Hm," he acknowledged. "Not a clue, maybe you're new life is one big prank?"

She rolls her eyes at the ghost questioned, great just what she needed, she thought bitterly to herself.

"However compared to popular belief, every life has and a purpose. It's just up to that, said life to find it."

"And mine the prank," she said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't take my words to heart Miss Potter. I'm just saying a dimension hopper is new. Despite this though, one does not need the knowledge about the future to change things. For explain, you haven't been here for long, but yet you have already change a couple of things. Haven't you?"

"Do you know what, I've change?"

He gives her a grim smile.

"I'm a house ghost Miss Potter, not a Seer."

She wrinkles up her face at the respond.

"Well anyone else, know about my true back-story?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all. Us ghost keep out secrets, not just for the Heir's, but also for special occasion such as this. Good luck Miss Potter." he floats away, he doesn't turn to look as he continues. "By the way Miss Potter, I have notice that Peeves pays attention to you. I expect you to, keep him under-contorl."

Her face falls and she glares at the ghost, before she huff and skips along passing Mrs Norris the cat.

"Hello Mrs Norris," she said, not at all noticing that the said cat had, picked up her ears.

* * *

"This is insane. Are you trying to make yourself, look bad?" Blaise Zabini had asked.

"She's a Gryffindor, she's an idiot," Pansy Parkinson follow.

Vanessa had frowned, she was sitting at the Slyntherin table. Grabble and Golye on both her side, Blaise, Pansy and Draco sitting across from her, she doesn't see the problem there's no rule, nobody said anything and there for she allowed to be here, she had even asked this group of five if, she could sit with them at dinner. Wide eyes, drop jaws and suspicious looks were toss her way, when she had done so.

What was so bad about sitting at another house table? Sure, she could understand if one had no contacts to be at that, said table, but she had contacts and she was trying to eat for Merlin shake.

It wasn't the end of the world and it wasn't, like she was going to throw away some big secret between the two houses and yet, here she was being stare down at, as she pokes at her food. She notice, Neville and Harry casting worry looks her way. Ron jaw had drop to a perfect o and Percy was, standing up on his feet every now and again to see over from the students. She face-palm herself and hope, she wouldn't be doing this gestured throughout the year, surprising Draco had blinked at her with uncertainty written over him.

By the time, she had removed her hand, an older student had walked towards her eyes narrowed, she cast a glance towards the teacher table and had realized, they were all paying attention to the ordeal.

"What are you doing here?" he deadpan.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Marcus Flint, and I will ask you again. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to eat dinner," she throws her hands towards the school. "But everyone, looking at me like I've grown a second head." trying to cut down the tension in the air, she adds. "I'm notgrowing a second head, am I? Because that will really suck ... huh, if I'm hungry, would I have double hunger, since I have another mouth to feed?"

She turns back to Flint. What was he still doing here?

"Can I help you?" she asked.

She could see Dumbledore about to open, his mouth, but the Bloody Baron was floating her way and right through Flint, she notice the older student shivered as he does so. Bloody Baron stands between the pair and cast a look at her and at his own, Slyntherin.

"I'm starting to see why, Peeves hang around you Miss Potter," the Bloody Baron said. "Always causing trouble, I see. Mr Flint, is there a problem here?"

He clears his throat. "Yes, she is here."

Flint points at her and in doing so, he point right towards the Slyntherin ghost.

"There's an old saying, she's the cat mother." Vanessa had started to chew on her food. "I do not see, how this is a problem. There's no rule about no, student being allowed to sit at another table. She is more then allowed to sit here, if she has contracts at with the Slyntherin." he glanced over to the table. "Which Miss Potter appears, she has."

She can hear Ron choking on, his food and she doesn't blame him because, Vanessa is choking on her's as well. Flint and everyone else, eyes widen at the words, Dumbledore leans forward and raises an eye brow even Snape himself was blinking at the new information.

"Anything else, Mr Flint?" Bloody Baron asked.

"No sir ... no Bloody Baron sir."

Flint had walk of then and she turned to the ghost of Slyntherin, once people had started to talk again.

"I could have done that myself."

"I'm sure you could have."

When he float away, Vanessa head falls on the table.

"What was that about Potter?" Draco asked her.

"He's planing to ditch Peeves on me," she said casually.

She notice a sulking Flint on the other side of the table.

"Who's he?" she asked."

"Marcus Flint," Blaise answered. "He's the caption of the Slyntherin Quidditch team. Why do you ask?"

"So I know, who to cheer up."

She walks away from her place at the table, leaving her year group behind and dinner left as well.

* * *

Mrs Norris was an odd little cat, Mr Filch was a grumpy old man. She had no worries about the care-taker, she often said hello to the pair, when skipping pass them on a daily basic. It's during the time, where she was content in sitting leg-crossed on the floor and playing catch with Peeves where Mrs Norris had come up towards her. Curiosity killed the cat, was her first thought, one didn't need to know about the books to know Mrs Norris isn't well liked.

She doesn't have a problem with the cat of Filch, they weren't very nice to anyone, but they were also just doing their jobs, she can respect that. Her eyes spare a glance and allowed, Peeves to laugh himself at the sight and calling the cat by ugly names.

"Watch your mouth Peeves," she scowl, when he gets to far.

The cat had sat herself in front of her and head tilled her head, Peeves had shut up at Vanessa words.

"There's a different between pulling a prank taking it so far. You need to apologize."

She mentally laughed to herself, because there was no way that the poltergeist would say sorry to anyone and she hides her grin, as he pokes out his tone.

"Sinkle old cat," Peeves points out. "It knows, what she done."

Peeves was gone in a blink of an eye and Vanessa had reaches for her potion books beside her.

"Don't listen to him. Best way to deal with people, like Peeves, block them out and don't let their words effected you."

"Meow."

She wasn't sure, how to approach a cat, she's never had one always a dog-owner in her past life, but she still show the same respected. Slowly moving her hand towards the cat, the animal hisses, she slowly takes her hand away before repeating the process a sniffer of the hand, Vanessa smiles and stands.

"See you around Mrs Norris."

She turns and head for the aware library, waving a hand as she skips along.

"Goodbye Mr Filch."

Well aware of the said, care-taker standing behind the wall, as she leaves the pair alone.

* * *

She felt, like a mother forcing her children to go someplace that they didn't want to go.

If one had glanced their way, it's probably what they've would have seen, she signal her hand in a shooing motion forward her eyes were close, as she gesture to Ron. They've been, doing studying practice for a while now and she had asked, Draco and the other Slyntherin if they would like to take place, Pansy had something else on her plate, but Grabble, Goyle, Draco and

Blaise would be coming.

"But I don't want to study," Ron whined, as they got closer towards the door.

"It's not what you want, it's what you need," she told him firming.

Neville was looking through his books and, Harry had a weary expression on the group around him. Just when they were about to get inside the library, Malfoy and his group were here, Draco had fold his arms over his chest at the sight.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

The two of them were, soon in front of one another in a showdown way, she pushes in and points towards the door in a damaging gestured, they had obliged still death glaring as they moved on.

"Nice," Blaise told her, she smiles.

There was a problem the library was full and the only table that had enough for this group had one, Muggle-born child sitting there with a pile of books beside her, Hermione Granger. Now Vanessa hadn't actually talked to, Hermione Granger at all. Not personally, she's stood up for the girl a couple of times, but never had started a conversation with her. Vanessa glanced one more time around the room, pulling on Ron collar as he was about to leave.

"Come on Vanessa, lets go already."

"For once I argue with the Weasley. I am not, sitting next to some Mud- Oi."

She felt her eye brow twitch, as her eyes closed holding gently onto Malfoy ear, she was differently showing her mental age here, no child would have done this to another, but desperate times call for desperate measure.

"I'm not hearing it." she had let go of Ron collar and had quickly, caught her slipping books. "You live in the same building so, tolerate one another because you're going to be stuck with each other for a while. Got it?"

"But she's-"

"She's been following-"

Both Ron and Draco had found themselves cut of.

"I don't want to hear it. We are going to study and study we shall."

When she lets go off Draco ear, she ignores Blaise quite chuckling.

"Yes mother," Draco mocks.

She ignores his comment."Harry and Neville, got anything to add?"

Neville shrugs. "I don't see the problem with muggle-borns. I'm fine with it."

"I personally don't look forward to studying," Harry adds.

She frowns at him and he smiles at her.

They walk forward and Hermione had glanced up.

"Can I help you?" she asked and Ron winced at her voice, before Vanessa finally let go.

Truth be told, Vanessa hadn't at all talked to Hermione Granger, yes she was her doom room and yes, she shared it with two other girls by the name Lavender Brown and Parvati Pail and sure, she's helped Hermione out of a bully situation, but never stayed for a thanks or a chat. She was kind of like the wind when dealing with other people whom were billed, one minute she was there and the next, she was normally chasing after Peeves with a new prank idea.

It also didn't help, since she was an early bird, she woke up earlie and went to bed late and if, she went to bed she went early just to sneek out of the Gryffindor tower. So no, she's never actually had a decent conversation that, didn't avoid around the worlds, "are you alright."

"Well since there's no other tables, we were wondering if we could sit with you?"

She could feel her eye twitching when Ron started to pray underneath his breath saying," please say no, please say no," over and over again. Vanessa was pretty sure, these two would end up together, if old gossip was anything to go by.

"Oh I see," Hermione said. "I'll just go then."

Hermione had started to pack up her books, Vanessa folds her arms over her chest at the uncomfortable Draco and Ron.

"You two, are more alike then you care to admit," she quietly said, before stopping Hermione. "Hermione, we were only asking. If we can sit with you. You don't need to move if you don't want to. There's no rush really, just last minute studying for potion."

Hermione books had slipped out of her hands and turned to the follow Gryffindor.

"Yes, if that's alright." Vanessa gestured to Draco. "Don't mind him, he's just a mindless brat."

"Hey," Draco protested, but she ignores and points to Ron.

"Don't mind him either, he's just never spoken to a girl before that wasn't his sister."

"Hey," Ron protested and wonder, what that had to do with anything.

"So can we sit down with you?"

Hermione looked around the room, before sitting back down and nodding her head.

"Sure."

Vanessa eyed the others, as if she was challenging them to say anything else, they moved on and sat themselves down, later on, Cedric and Percy had soon joined the table.

* * *

Severus Snape was in a foul mood, granted most students would think he was always in a foul mood. However this year was special, because this year was the year that the Potter twins had come to Hogwarts and they were so much, like their parents that it had pain Snape to see them walking around. He had jumped to the conclusion believing that Harry Potter was the one to, start the famous prank war of the twins, since his James Potter was very much the same. He refused to hear the words that it was in fact the girl, he had also refused to notice that, she was a perfect cut out of Lilly, but it was her attitude that reminded him of her father.

What he knows about Harry Potter, is that he was, quite and a troublemaker, his sister on the other hand was a perfect blend of James and Lilly Potter. She had a loved for trouble and yet at the same time, she had befriend Slyntherin, telling anyone who questions her off/

Today, he was planing on running their days, walking into the classroom with his normal enteric, he had notice that the male Potter was sitting next to Weasley and Granger not far from behind him the female Potter was, sitting next to the clumsy Longbottom boy he had seen.

"Ah yes. Harry and Vanessa Potter, our new celebrities."

He had notice that the male Potter had, looked somewhat uncomfortable the female one on the other hand had found the ceiling more interesting. That was new, he had to admit to himself, most student shudder in fear at the sight of him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion-making." Snape said, as he checked the list he glanced at the girl, still staring at the ceiling.

She not paying attention.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creeps through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense."

She was noticing him now with a raised eye brow and a concern look. Concern over what, he wasn't sure.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderhead that I usually have to teach."

An umimprssed, stare from both Potter twins, Harry was questioning the man and Vanessa well, she was just thinking Snape needed to get out more.

"Potter!" He snapped, both heads head turned, but he wanted to see if the female was even paying attention and he leans over from the first front row, will aware that he was scaring the youngest Weasley and the Potter boy himself.

"How can I help you Professor?" she asked politely.

Snape was a man who could read a person reaction and their tone of voice, for a change though he was having slight difficulty in telling if the girl voice was very much a true polite question or a mocking one.

"What would I get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Both student had ignore Hermione quick hand being shot up in the air.

"Hmm," she acknowledge. "The Draught of the Living Death."

Snape scowled and turn to her brother, he notice the small jump the boy had made and the tension leaving from the female child.

"Potter. Where would I find the benzor?"

He cast a glance, as the girl had started to write something on her parchment.

"Um ... Inside of the stomach of the goat, sir."

Impressed not that, he care to admit out loud, he wished the foolish girl beside the Potter would put her hand down.

"Potter."

The red-head was still writing away with her quill , but had given him his attention for a short while.

"Yes Professor," she answered.

"What is the different Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time the child had notice Hermione hand was raised and did a glance, between himself and the muggle-born, as if to signal him to ask her for a change, the girl was stuck on the question for a while.

"Sleeping potion, I belive Professor. Can I ask a question?"

"Indeed, what is it Potter."

"If you're going to call my brother and I Potter, can you like call us ... I don't. Potter one or Potter two? It's kind of confusion."

He ignored the giggling going on, it was a logical question, but that didn't stop him for removing points.

The class had ended and Snape had notice the Potter children were the last to leave, the girl-who-lived passed her parchment to her brother and waited until, he had gone out of the classroom before she gently placed it down in front of him.

"See you around Professor."

On that, said parchment the hidden message was written and a note for him

Mum would have been grateful, take-care Professor.

He scowled at the letter despite, tucking it into his robe pocket, figures the spawns of James Potter would ruin his day.

* * *

Next time: Draco Malfoy should have listened when, Vanessa had asked him nicely the first time and Harry is very much assumed hearing his school rival, scream like a girl.

As always thank you for the 17 favorites, 26 follows and 5 reviews you guys have given me. I'm glad you're given this story a second chance, reviews are always appreciate and great for motivation.


End file.
